Sultanpur district
Sultanpur is a district in the state of Uttar Pradesh in northern India. The district is a part of Faizabad Division. Its administrative head is Sultanpur. It has an area of 1713 sq. rn. The surface is generally level, being broken only by ravines in the neighborhood of the rivers. The central portion is highly cultivated, while in the south are widespread arid plains and swampy jhils or marshes. The principal river is the Gomti River, which passes through the centre of the district and affords a valuable highway for commerce. Minor streams are the Kandu, Pili, Tengha and Nandhia, the last two being of onieimiiortanee, as their channels form the outlet for the superfluous water of the jhils, draining into the Sai. There: are ner the decade. The forests in the district, only stunted jungles used for fuel. In the population was 1,083,904, showing an increase of less than 1% over the decade. Due to its plain fertile land and irrigation facilities. It has got an agricultural importance. Primarily an agricultural district, its principal crops are rice, pulses, wheat, barley, sugarcane and a little poppy. Jagdishpur is the main industrial area in the district with BHEL (Bharat Heavy Electricals Limited), Indo gulf (urea factory) and some leather factories established in that area. Apart from these the district also has Hindustan Aeronautics Limited (HAL) testing centre located in Korwa near Munshiganj and ACC cement factory in Gauriganj. The main line of the Oudh & Rohilkhand railway from Lucknow to Rae Bareli and Mogul Serai serves the south-western portion. Politically the district is famous for its Amethi constituency due to its association with Gandhi family. The only incident worthy of note in the 19th century history of the district since the British annexation of Oudh is the revolt of the native troops stationed at Sultanpur during the Mutiny. The troops rose in rebellion on the 9th of June 1857, and, after murdering two of their officers, sacked the station. Upon the restoration of order, Sultanpur cantonment was strengthened by a detachment of British troops; but in 1861 it was entirely abandoned as a military station. Education KNIT Sultanpurhttp://www.knit.ac.in/ a well technical institute in UP. Shri Subhash Inter College Paliya Sultanpur up 228141 Rananjay Singh, Sanjay Gandhi Polytechnic, Jagdishpur Culture Sultanpur was a part of the Ayodhya in early times. people of the area are very loyal descendants of royals in the Ayodhya empire of lord Ram. major castes which present are those pf prominent Brahmins, kshatriyas and backward castes.people are known for their hard work, patience and carefree life style. politics Politics had been the mainstay and the lifeline of the place. divided into two loksabha constituencies of Amethi and sultanpur. amethi had been the power house of congress since a long time.presently the most powerful lady of Indian politics sonia gandhi ia an elected representative from amethi.it had been a political bastian of congress from the very early times and considered to be the safest for a congressmen. the area boasts of close ties to the nehru-gandhi family. References * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Sultanpur district